Shivers
by shir0usagi
Summary: A collection of oneshots dedicated to the love between Gray and Juvia. Chapter 1: Gruvia love love fest 2015 - Day 1 - Prompt:Wet


_**AN:** Hello there! This is my entry for the love fest under the prompt _Wet_, which I also posted on Tumblr a few days ago. My semester exams are really close and I didn't have enough time to write for the rest of the promts, so I decided to make this collection to upload any of them I might write later on, or other future one-shots. For the time being, enjoy this one. It's the first time I wrote Gruvia as a married couple with children, hee_

* * *

><p><span>Prompt:<span> Wet (Day 1)  
><span>Summary:<span> Undisclosed pleasure coated in the steam of the shower, where they can enjoy some privacy. Can they?

* * *

><p>Gray loved his family unconditionally. He loved playing with his son and daughter, teaching them magic and kissing them goodnight. It made him feel complete in a sense he had never imagined.<p>

But as fulfilling parenthood was, it was murdering his sex life. The kids were always around; peace and quiet was very rare in Fullbusters' household, especially when flame brain's brats, who had inherited his affinity for destruction, came over to play. He and Juvia used to enjoy some privacy at night, until their little daughter, Luz, started having nightmares lately and she would come to their bedroom sobbing almost every night. Her teary puppy eyes were more than enough to make him forget about his urges, so Luz would nest between them, where she was always swept into peaceful sleep.

But his cravings were penting up, and he could feel the bulge in his pants throb painfully at the sight of Juvia's shapely legs as she threw on a silk robe and walked to the bathroom for a morning shower. His hand reached down and rubbed over his wood to ease some of the frustration before he shifted on the mattress and closed his eyes again, determined to get some more sleep. But the sound of running water from the shower only made images of heavy beads running on Juvia's breasts, streaming down her thighs flash under his lowered lids.

He realized then that he hadn't taken a shower with her in ages.

Gently, he removed his daughter's little arms from around his neck and walked to the bathroom, smirking at his epiphany that had diffused any remnant of drowsiness. He could hear Juvia murmuring a song. Yanking off his pants and boxers, he pulled at the shower leaf and stepped in, causing her to turn around with a silent yelp of surprise.

"Gray-sama… You scared Juvia." Her cheeks flushed as the water made his dark hair stick on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Takin' a shower." He closed the distance between them, resting one hand against the wall beside her head while his other hand trailed from her ribs down to the curve of her hip."Mind if I join you?"

She knew well this would lead to dirty activities instead of actually taking a shower. "But…the kids?"

"They're still sleeping, and the doors are closed." He pressed his body flush against hers, sliding a palm down her ass and squeezing tight. "So?" His voice low and hoarse, lips parted, eyes dark with lust as they bore into hers.

She could feel his erection press against her stomach. Blue bangs clung to her forehead and her eyes roamed over his features as she bit her lower lip, before she gripped on his hair and yanked his head forward, slanting her mouth on his hungrily. He was surprised from her sudden roughness but returned the kiss with equal fervor, slipping his demanding tongue through her lips, and she tilted her head, granting him dominance as their tongues flicked and twined.

Her hand reached on his hardness, her fingers brushing across the sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine. She started stroking him and he groaned deeply, breaking the kiss. His fingers pressed harder against the wall, paling his knuckles to white.

He dove into her neck, grazing his teeth on her skin as the water streamed down their heated bodies. The faster her strokes were the harder he sucked on her pulse point while thrusting back into her hand.

His hands roamed lower to knead her breasts and she gasped sharply when his thumbs twisted around the rosy tips, making her ache for him more than she could bear. He smirked against her neck at the sounds he elicited from her throat and slid his hand between her thighs, making her writhe at his touch. His fingers glided in the slickness of her folds, passed over her clit and dipped into her entrance.

_"Ahh–"_ she moaned, grinding against his rough fingers.

He pumped his fingers fast, hypnotized by the way her lips twitched and her eyes shut close at the pleasure he gave her.

"_Mm–_ Juvia missed this" she whispered, raising her lids.

"Yes?" he rasped on her lips, "Then perhaps you've missed this more." He kneeled in front of her and hooked her leg over his shoulder, her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his mouth against her center. His tongue swirled on her clit while he curled his fingers inside her and she brought a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moans as she leaned her back against the wall.

He withdrew his drenched fingers and took a generous lick on her core. His tongue traced over her sex, lapping at her juices and turning her into a breathless, whimpering mess. She slid her fingers in his hair, fisting the raven locks as he dipped his tongue in her entrance, flicking and rolling inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips, riding his mouth as his jaw moved with every lick and suck.

The pleasure was so intense, coursing through her like electricity, that her orgasm caught her by surprise when he reached a hand up and pinched her nipple as he pressed more into her heat. She sobbed his name over and over, urging him to go faster. The grip on his hair tightened, pulling him closer while he drank in her essences.

Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as she caught her breath and placed a kiss on her hipbone before he stood up again. He rested his forehead on hers, immersing in the affection of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands trailed down to a tight grip on her hips and pushed her up against the wall.

"I need to be inside you so damn much…" he murmured, guiding himself at her entrance. Juvia hummed silently and locked her legs around his waist, providing him with a better angle as he pushed the way in her wet warmth. He started pumping inside her in a slow rhythm, rolling his neck at the euphoric tightness.

Maternity had left no flaw on her body; it had made her curves only more luscious, which he loved as his fingers pressed into her sides when he thrust his hips into hers. God, he had missed her. He had missed her legs wrapped around him, he had missed her body grinding in sync with his.

His thrusts grew faster and Juvia moaned longingly, driven into oblivion, until Gray suddenly stilled and pressed his palm over her mouth. As the blur in her mind cleared, she heard the bathroom door creak and her eyes went wide with shock. Some of the kids –Gray bet his head it was their four year old son– had walked in.

"Who's there?" the boy asked indeed.

Juvia looked at her husband and read his lips as he whispered silently _"Don't say a word."_

"It's Dad. Need something?" he said loud enough to be heard over the sound of the water running in the shower.

"Ur needs to pee…Can I?"

"Uh…sure." His gaze trailed back at Juvia; thankfully the shower leafs weren't transparent. Although he had stopped moving inside her, he could feel her muscles clutch on him. "Just, make it quick. Okay?"

"Yes." Urwin said, lifting the toilet lid and soon they could hear urine stream into the toiled. A fair count of seconds later, they could still hear it without a single break.

Gray rolled his eyes. _Just how much water did he drink last night?_

And the stream kept going. He sighed quietly, tilting his head back.

To their relief, it soon drew its end and they heard the boy flush the toiled. Gray rearranged his hold on Juvia's hips, ready to go again anytime. But…

"Oops… Ur spilled some outside."

He run his palm across his face and into his hair, tugging at the damp locks in exasperation. "It's alright buddy, Dad will clean it up."

"No! Mommy said we must clean the mess we make. Ur will do it."

_God, what a time to be such an obedient child_. He almost glared at Juvia and she bit her lip apologetically, inwardly swelling with pride that she has raised such a responsible son.

"What should Ur use to clean up…"

Gray had given up. He was making slow, shallow thrusts into her, forehead resting on her shoulder as she tried to swallow the moans that threatened to leave her lips.

"Whoa, lots of bubbles!" Urwin mumbled. " 'Kay, cleaned it!"

He clenched his jaw as she locked her legs tighter around him, driving him deeper into her core. "Good. Now go back to sleep buddy, it's– still early–"

"Yes Daddy."

He waited until he made sure Urwin had closed the door behind him, and turned the water on to the max, before he pushed Juvia against the wall and ground hard into her, making her cry out at the ravishing force. He was going to fuck his wife senseless and no one would stop him.

"_Ngh–_ yes…" he smirked, grunting in her ear. "Scream for me–"

Her throaty moans were drowned by the water that run on the tiled floor. She curled her fingers in his hair as her lips moved on his in a sloppy kiss.

The air was thick with steam, sex and the sinful sound of skin slamming wetly on skin. Her chest glided on his torso as she clung on him desperately, resting her cheek on his, her fingers trailing on the line of his jaw and down his neck.

He rocked his hips faster, rougher, driven by her escalating cries. Her nails clawed into his shoulders, her voice cracked in a breathless scream as liquid fire run in her veins, sending violent tremors all over her body. Her muscles squeezed on him, triggering his own release.

Hot water slid down his back, burning his skin but he couldn't care less. He was losing sense of time and place as raw pleasure pooled low in his stomach at each thrust. His body tensed and he groaned, his mouth hung open in ragged breaths as her rode the waves of the most intense orgasm he had in a while.

He slowed down to a stop, still feeling the pleasure pulsing within him, and lowered her down, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

"Gray-sama…" she hummed, burying her face in his neck as she tightened her arms around him.

"Everything alright? Was I too rough?" he asked.

"No just, Juvia can't feel her legs." she responded softly.

Gray twisted his fingers in her wet hair. "Shall we take a normal shower now?"

"M_hmm_." she placed a kiss on his lips. "Will you wash Juvia's hair?"

He grinned at her, reaching his hand for the shampoo. "Anything you want."


End file.
